


Swapping Clothes

by SportyMari



Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, They are one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: 5 times TK wore Carlos’ clothes and 1 time Carlos wore something of TK’s.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624696
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286





	Swapping Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is this turned longer than I had imagined and I don’t own any of these characters.
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own. Sorry about them ahead of time.

1; 

TK had washed his and Carlos’ sweatshirts and other clothes the night before their morning shifts. He knew Carlos wasn’t going to do it so when he had gotten home from a 24h shift, he did the laundry. 

The next morning, the pair overslept by an hour and were rushing to get ready. Carlos was the first one out while TK was still in the shower. 

“Alright Ty, I’m heading out. See you tonight,” Carlos yelled from the other side of the door. 

“Okay see you. Be careful,” TK yelled back. 

“Right back at you, Tiger!”

It was 15 minutes later and TK was finally finished with his shower. Unlike Carlos, who had to be at the police station by 10 am, TK didn’t have to be at the fire station until 11 am. He checked the time and saw it change to 10 o’clock. TK smiled and sent Carlos a text. 

**_Tiger- Good luck at work today 😘_ **

**_Officer Papi- Thanks sexy <3 _ **

**_Tiger- What? I don’t get a ”good luck”?_ **

**_Officer Papi- 🙄 Good luck at work baby boy._ **

**_Tiger- I can feel the love through the phone._ **

TK stepped out of the bathroom and went straight for the dryer. He saw a dark blue sweatshirt and pulled it out as well as his light blue tank top. 

When he got to the station, it was Mateo who first saw it. 

“Hey TK, cool new sweatshirt!”

“Thanks, Mateo!”

“It’s a bit big on you though.” 

“Huh, it’s a little big. Whatever!” TK shrugged and went to go change. 

**_Officer Papi- Hey, I came home to change and can’t find my APD sweatshirt_ **

**_Tiger- I thought it was in the wash?_ **

**_Officer Papi- Yours is, mine is not._ **

TK squinted in confusion before it hit him.

**_Tiger-…..I may be wearing it….._ **

**_Officer Papi- Ofc._ **

**_Tiger- I was rushing this morning!_ **

**_Officer Papi- Wash it again when you get home. As much as I love you, your clothes always smell awful._ **

TK groaned and switched off his phone. 

2;

The second time, it was a week later and TK hadn’t gotten much sleep due to the whining of the neighbors’ dog most of the night. 

He woke up when Carlos slapped him on the head.

“You have to have left in a few hours. We both know how long you take getting ready on a good day.”

“Fine! But you aren’t getting cuddles tonight.”

“Liar,” Carlos muttered into the pillow. 

“Shut up,” TK said grabbing a random t-shirt off the ground and putting it on. He kissed Carlos’s cheek before heading downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee and eat some fruit his dad dropped off a couple of days prior.

“Come make me, Sexy Tiger.”

“You play with fire, you’ll get burnt!”

“Yeah but you can put it out!”

“For you? Nah, I’ll let you burn,” TK winked at Carlos as he walked past the bedroom door on the way from the bathroom to the stairs to go downstairs. 

“Asshole!”

“You love it!”

TK grabbed a leather jacket from the closet and put it on. When he turned to face the stairs, he saw Carlos staring at him with a tired but possessive smirk that turned into a sleepy smile when he saw TK looking at him. 

“Aww, baby you look so good in that jacket.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You should wear it more often.”

“I probably will. It’s comfy.”

“Can’t you call in sick today?”

“Nope. Just because you have the day off doesn’t mean I can.”

“Ugh, fine!” Carlos made grabby hands towards TK and pulled him into another kiss.

“Alright bye! Love you!”

This time, it was Paul who said something about it. 

“Carlos or Cap know you’ve decided to change your last name?”

“Uhh….no? Wait, why are you asking?”

“Because it says Reyes on the side of your jacket,” Paul pulled back the flap hiding the word. 

“Oh dear shit. I did it again!”

“You’ve been staying with him,” Paul wiggled his eyebrows or at least tried to. 

“Well duh! I’m not staying in a house where my dad and his girlfriend are always. Yeah no! That’s not happening,” TK waved his arms around. “No sane person wants to hear their single parent getting it on, Strickland!” 

Paul laughed and pulled the younger one, by the shoulders, to the locker room to change. Mateo was in there putting his shoes on. 

“Again?” Mateo asked, looking at TK. 

“Yes again! I was tired! The stupid dog next door was barking at the ass crack of dawn!”

“Wait, when did you start wearing Carlos’s clothes?” Paul looked between the young men. 

TK blushed and told him. Yeah, neither of them stopped teasing him until the end of shift. TK swore he would check whose it is next time, no matter how tired he was. 

3; 

The third time, it was on purpose.

Carlos had been on an undercover op for a few days and TK was getting stressed. That is why TK wore Carlos’s sweatpants at home when he was alone (he wasn’t about to let his team tease him about it). He put on their favorite movie to watch together, Love, Simon. Then, he started the popcorn and grabbed the usual snuggle blanket they use for Cuddle Time (TK’s favorite time of day). 

TK kept checking his phone every few minutes to see if he had any texts or calls he missed from Carlos. Unfortunately for his sanity, there were no new messages. There were, however, texts from his family and Michelle on the group chat. 

_Captain Dad- Anything from your boy?_

_Other Captain- I haven’t heard anything yet. You’re usually the first one to hear anything, TK_

_Cowboy- He’s probably on his way back to the station or somethin’_

_Kickass- Yeah wherever he is he’s okay._

_The Cook- Carlos is a great cop. He’ll be home soon_

_TK- Nothing yet. Still hoping to hear something soon._

_Not Probie- We’re here for you, T_

_TK- Thanks Mateo 💙_

_Kickass- Wydrn?_

_TK- Watching a movie with my favorite comfort things_

_Other Captain- You want us to come over and keep you company?_

_TK- Nah it’s fine._

_Cowboy- Well too bad. Grace made you some dinner and cake. So I’m coming over to drop it off and make sure you’re okay_

_Not Probie- Judd, can you come to pick up the rest of us?_

TK smiled and shook his head. His family was so caring and amazing. He was thankful for them all. Words could never describe how much he loved these people. 

He got up from his spot on the couch and went to change into more proper clothes aka a pair of Carlos’ pajama pants and a white shirt with “AFD” printed on the corner. He then grabbed the tiger plushie Carlos had won for TK at an APD fundraiser fair. It had been a joke at first but then it quickly became their “adopted child” when TK cried after losing him. They named him Tiger Reyes (true fact: Carlos had started tearing up when TK told him the last name). 

The doorbell rang, drawing TK back to reality. He rushed down the stairs and opened the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. 

“Jeez didn’t realize you wanted us here that badly,” Michelle joked. 

“Whoops. At first, I thought it was finally Carlos but then I remembered. I still appreciate you guys all coming over though.” TK gave them all hugs individually. 

“We figured you’d be sad without Carlos and Judd said Grace made your food,” Owen pat his stomach. Right on cue, TK’s stomach made a noise and everyone laughed while heading to the dining area of the kitchen. 

“So, do you want us to stay until your boyfriend tells you he’ll be home soon or do you want us to go now?” Judd, the ever-loving older brother, asked TK after dinner. 

“You all can stay unless you have somewhere important to be?”

“Nothing is more important than you, Baby Strand,” Paul half hugged TK. 

“Well actually” TK rolled his eyes at Judd.

“Yes, your wife is amazing! We all know! We’ve met her!” Marjan threw a pillow at the Texan. 

“Oh no, I was going to say my bed is more important than TK but yes my wife is a close second,” Judd joked. 

TK’s phone dinged while they were watching Toy Story 2 (apparently Mateo and Judd never watched any of the Toy Story movies). He picked up his phone from the table next to him and gasped. Immediately the tv was turned off and everyone was looking at him.

“Son, what’s wrong?”

“Uhm, Carlos. He was…uh…in a…um…shooting,” TK struggled to get out. Michelle, who had been sitting on the left of him, gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

4; 

The fourth time was the next day and TK went to visit Carlos in the hospital. Carlos’s partner had texted him the night before to tell him that Carlos got a GSW to the abdomen and nothing too important was hit. 

TK had worn Carlos’s favorite hoodie because it still smelt like Carlos and he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing his boyfriend. I mean, who is ready to see their loved one lying in a hospital bed? 

“Hey, baby, how you feeling?” TK knocked on the doorframe of the hospital room. 

“Like I got shot,” Carlos deadpanned. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because you got hurt.”

“Ty, you didn’t shoot me.” Carlos raised a hand up for TK to take. TK walked up next to Carlos and sat at the edge. He took Carlos’s hand and rubbed it between his own. 

“I know but it hurt knowing that I wasn’t by your side. These past few months, living with you and going out together, it’s been amazing. When Antonio texted me to inform me that you had been shot, it broke me. For a second, I couldn’t help but imagine the worst-case scenario. It made me realize I love you more than I have ever loved someone in a relationship. God, Carlos, until he texted saying that you’re going to be okay, I was crying in our living room. I couldn’t breathe at all! I know this is dramatic but it’s true. I love you, Carlos,” TK was crying at the end of his speech. Carlos was laying there, completely speechless and not doing any better with tears threatening to be shed. 

“You’re wearing my favorite hoodie,” was the only thing Carlos could say. He didn’t know how to respond to the whole monologue.

“That’s all you can say? The guy just threw his feelings on the table,” Michelle’s voice scared both of them. They looked at the door to see Owen, Marjan, Mateo, and Michelle standing at the door. “By the way, that’s Carlos’s favorite hoodie.”

“Haha I know Michelle,” TK gave her a small smile. 

“I just realized he’s wearing it,” Carlos sat up in the bed. Immediately TK and Michelle were by his sides helping him. “Wow, I didn’t realize I had mother hens so close. What did I do to deserve this?”

“You exist, Carlos, and you’re an amazing part of our lives,” Owen said, walking into the room.

“You realize that TK lives with you and will not be going to work just so he can take care of you, right,” Marjan informed the cop. 

“Yeah, Marwani, I had a feeling that would happen,” Carlos sighed, defeatedly. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he didn’t hate the idea of his boyfriend spending the next two weeks not going to work. If the way Michelle was looking at him with a smile on her face, she knew just how much he loved the idea. 

“Oh puh-lease! By the time the two weeks are over, you’ll be begging for us to have more time off so you can see this face more,” TK snapped his fingers. 

“TK, I’m already internally counting the days until I can go back to work and not see that face,” Carlos motioned to TK’s face. Their friends laughed at their antics and TK’s offended face. 

“I will break up with you right now!”

“While I’m crippled and at your absolute mercy?”

“You have a point! I’ll break up with you afterward!” 

“As if! You two are waaaay to lovey-dovey to break up. If anything, TK will probably propose to Carlos after the two weeks are up,” Mateo joked not realizing that Carlos and Owen both turned to look to at TK in worry. TK just laughed, causing the two men to raised an eyebrow at him.

“No way! I’ll probably end up proposing in a week. Michelle will be the poor soul to help me ring shop and Marjan will be planning the wedding.” 

“Wait, you want to marry me,” Carlos asked incredulously. 

“Well yeah! Remember my big speech earlier? That’s me promising that I’m in this relationship until the end. Though now that I think about it, I could use it in my future proposal.” TK looked thoughtful for a minute. Owen and Michelle were looking at each other with knowing looks while Carlos was looking speechlessly at TK with his mouth open. 

“You. Marry. Me?” Carlos was absolutely gobsmacked. 

“Well yeah. That way I could wear your clothes more often,” TK laughed. Carlos sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“One of these days, I’m going to get a heart attack because of you.”

5; 

It was two weeks later and the couple was going back to their respective jobs. TK was nervous about going back. He knew that he’s been bombarded with questions about how Carlos was and teased about how they probably had sexual a lot while the last 2 weeks. Truth was, Carlos had mostly slept while TK was helping his dad with online bookkeeping on his computer.

“Hey, my sexy Tiger. It’ll be fine. There’s nothing to worry about,” Carlos rubbed TK’s arms. 

“East for you to say! The only people at the station who know we’re dating are your captain and Antonio. They only happen to know because Antonio walked in on us making out and your captain wanted to know who the other car outside belongs to!” TK rambled. Carlos nipped at his ear to get him to calm down. 

“Do you want to borrow my gloves? That way you can keep them with you and whenever you want me near you, you can just hold these.” Carlos released him from the hug and got the gloves he was talking about. TK quickly nodded and grabbed them. 

“Thanks, babe,” TK kissed Carlos’s cheek and left the house. Carlos smiled and shook his head. His boyfriend was truly a funny person. 

At the fire station, TK got out of the car and went straight to the locker room to change into his uniform. Judd and Owen were there talking about something. 

“Evening people! That’s right! Everyone’s favorite firefighter is back!” TK announced, jumping around and nodding like a rock star. Judd laughed at TK and brought him into a hug. 

“How are you doing, little bro?”

“Better. Good. AMAZING! I could actually cook dinner and take care of my boyfriend. Plus he gave me gloves today for when I miss him. Do I sound like an overexcited puppy? Yes, I do but I don’t care! I’m so happy!” TK was still bouncing. 

“Yeah so no coffee for this one,” Owen laughed. 

“Not while I’m high on excitement to be back and working!”

“He clearly doesn’t get this from you, Cap.”

“Nope.”

“Excuse but didn’t TK just say that Carlos gave him gloves?” Mateo asked while coming into the locker room. 

“Yeah, he did! Wanna see them? I love them!” TK shoved the gloves into Mateo’s face. 

“Jeez happy-go-lucky, calm down a little,” Mateo chuckled. 

“Oh. Yeah okay.” TK walked to his locker and got his uniform out. He started changing, put his normal clothes in the locker, and put the gloves in his side pocket. 

“Is Carlos doing better?” 

“Yeah. He went to work today. I wanted him to take another day off but he was stubborn and went today.”

“Oh cool. Maybe we’ll see him later tonight on a call.”

“Maybe.” 

And saw him on a call, they did. It was a call to a 3 car accident on the highway. Carlos had taken everyone’s statement and was helping Paul with getting one of the passengers out of the middle car. TK couldn’t help but watch Carlos work and hold onto the gloves. Judd saw and went up to TK. 

“You good?”

“Yeah. I just wish Carlos and I were at home still. I don’t like the idea of Carlos being out here after being shot a couple of weeks ago. Does that make me a selfish person for wanting that?” 

“No of course not baby Strand. If Grace had been in that position, I’d be thinking the same thing. But I know, Grace is an adult and can handle herself. If she can’t, she’ll come to me. Do that for Carlos.”

“Thanks, Judd.”

“Any time, TK. Now, go be with Carlos before we all leave back to our stations.” TK smiled at the Texan and went to where Carlos was filling in some paperwork. 

“Hey, Officer. How’s your day been?”

“Mmm, it’s been okay. I miss being with my boyfriend at home. It was so comfy and cozy there.”

“In 10 hours, baby. Can you wait that long or are you too desperate?”

“Way too desperate. That fire uniform is doing things to me, Ty.” Carlos pulled TK close by the waist. TK giggled ( _yes, he actually giggled_ ) and put his hands on Carlos’ shoulders. 

“Patience or I’ll stay at my dad’s place afterward,” TK winked and took Carlos’ hands-off before walking away. 

“Damn that was icy cold, Strand,” Paul hissed.

“Oh, I know,” TK smirked at Paul. They climbed into the rig and went back to the station. 

+1; 

Today was their 6 month anniversary and Carlos was making a romantic dinner for the two. He had gone out after his shift to get a bouquet of different colored roses as well as a present. 

Carlos heard the doorbell ring and looked at the door in confusion. He knew TK had a key to the house so he would’ve walked right in if it was him. 

“Maybe he forgot it again,” Carlos thought to himself but then he remembered that his boyfriend wouldn’t be home for a while. 

He looked through the peephole and saw his parents standing there, patiently waiting. He looked down at his shirtless body and decided what he had to do. He opened the door slightly, telling his parents to come inside, before running upstairs to put something on. Carlos saw TK’s yellow sweatshirt on the floor and immediately, without thinking, threw it on. Surprisingly, it fit Carlos and he smiled. 

“Carlitos? Are you upstairs,” he heard his mother tell out from downstairs. 

”Yeah! I’m coming downstairs in a minute mama,” Carlos yelled back. He sent out a text to TK as he was liked down the stairs. 

**_Officer Papi- Parents are here so be careful when you get here._ **

**_Tiger- Will do. Thanks for the heads up._ **

**_Officer Papi- Btw happy 6 month anniversary baby boy._ **

**_Tiger- Do you actually celebrate that?_ **

**_Officer Papi- Why not? It means we’ve been dating for half a year._ **

**_Tiger- I love you, Officer Reyes._ **

**_Officer Papi- When will you be home_ **

**_Tiger- Just left the Station now. Home in 15 minutes. Love you 😘_ **

**_Officer Papi- Love you too, my baby Tiger._ **

When TK got back to the house, he was greeted by Carlos and nodded at Carlos’ parents. He went to go change and noticed his hoodie was missing. He thought back to where he had put before realizing that Carlos had been wearing it just now. That thought alone made TK feel things and wanted nothing more than for Carlos’s parents to leave so they could have alone time. 

“I thought my clothes smelt bad,” TK asked his boyfriend when he had gotten back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. 

“I may have lied,” Carlos kissed his nose. 

“Come on. Let’s feed your parents. The faster we feed them, the faster we can have alone time with our bed,” TK whispered in Carlos’ ear. 

”Tyler Kennedy Strand, you tease!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
